


"Really Close Friends" AKA Cass and Steph's Adventures With Tabloids [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Denial, F/F, Fluff, Girl Dating Problems, Humor, Mistaken for Platonic, Paparazzi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tabloids, The Waynes as Celebrities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: Cass and Steph are dating. The tabloids are in denial about this little fact, no matter how blatant the girls are about it.





	"Really Close Friends" AKA Cass and Steph's Adventures With Tabloids [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Really Close Friends" AKA Cass and Steph's Adventures With Tabloids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461238) by [Hinn_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven). 



##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/DCU/%22Really%20Close%20Friends%22%20AKA%20Cass%20And%20Steph's%20Adventures%20With%20Tabloids.mp3) | 13MB | 00:13:09



##### Streaming


End file.
